percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Cole
Natalie Adrian Cole is a demigod. She goes on several quests, some with Kassi and her other friends, and the rest with a group of demigods called the Questers. Natalie is very smart. Usually she is very nice and willing to help people. She is told to be exactly like her father, in appearance and behavior. Sometimes she can be sarcastic and a bit of a smart-aleck. She enjoys being right. She enjoys when people need her help. She fights with a sword, though is not bad at archery. She is terrible at javelin-throwing however. Fatal Flaw: She is incredibly stubborn and prideful. This causes her to sometimes get mad and have it take a while to cool off, and to hold grudges. Like Annabeth, she can get a little jealous. Natalie is a member of [[ The Questers|'The Questers']]. Later in her life, Natalie has three triplet nieces and nephew. Natalie is Zia's godmother. When the parents die, (Kyra and Michael), Natalie becomes Zia's legal guardian. ' ' Natale's email: n_cole@camphalfblood.oic Fighting Style Natalie was quick to learn sword work and archery, though better at the first. She usually carries her weapon of choice, Scar, hunting knives kept in her combat boots, and sometimes is equipped with a bow and quiver. In a fight, she would not have the patience to aim an arrow. She would rather take Scar in her hands for some hacking and stabbing. When fighting an opponent she looks to find their weakness, and also to see their style. By doing this she can either mimic their movements, predict their next moves, or do the opposite to control them, (whichever method works best for that specific fight). She likes to learn little tricks to end the duel quickly, because she would rather win while she still has all her energy. Natalie and her best friend Kassi invented many clever moves with swords, and were asked by Chiron to teach a Shield Skills class. Stories: Oh, For the Love of Coffee! Natalie joins her best friend, Kassi on a quest. Wake Up and Smell the Coffee Another quest with Kassi, Rebecca, Emma, and Seth. The Questers A Series of Adventures that take place after the Battle of Manhattan. To Camp Natalie is a minor character. Camp Half-Blood Blog Series Natalie, Warboss, Michael, Zack, Bard eric, and Kyra must save the Camp from Kronos. Relationships Athena- Mother Kassi Banoight -best friend and sister (Athena) Seth Alder -brother (Athena) Current Boyfriend- Coming Soon Michael Johnson - brother (Athena) Kyra Musika - sister-in-law and close friend (Apollo) Arthur Musika, Zia Johnson, Jean Johnson - her nieces and nephew, children of Michael and Kyra. Malcolm - brother (Athena) Annabeth Chase - sister (Athena) Zack Johnson - very close friend and cousin (Ares) Ava Śmierć- very close friend (Hades) The Marauder - very close friend (mortal) Emma Clarkson - very close friend (Aphrodite) Rebecca Marks - very close friend (Apollo) Anyone in The Titan Army- Rivals Natalyia- Natalie's Alternate Dimension self and a Rival from The Questers: A Twist in Time Category:Original Character Category:Self-Insertion Category:Demigods Category:SallyPerson Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Athena Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Character